Drabblelicious: GaaNaru
by kyaru-chan
Summary: See inevitability a million times, a million ways, but it won't change the spark that lies waiting to fanned into a flame. I love putting this pairing into pervy situations *sigh* GaaNaru, NaruGaa, mostly AU.
1. No Safe Place

My first GaaNaru, at a whopping 2,500 words! How proud I am, though I know this is a mite too long for a drabble. Ah, Aoi-chan, my muse, you're such a tease…

Anyway! I would just like to thank both ednama and Talentless Freak (I'm sure you're not) for being my first reviewers for Salacious, and the sites iperyys(dot)net and the gaanaru lj community for fueling my newly-kindled fire for demon love!

Disclaimer: Naruto and his pals (and sleeping buddies) are Not Mine...wow, that's kinda painful to admit, huh?

.

.

.

…

-*There's No Safe Place*-

…

Naruto felt his patience evaporating with every dreadful step.

This had to be the worst mission _EVER_.

…

…

It was another beautiful day in Fire Country. There was a slight breeze from the west, bringing with it the cool promise of rain, but for now the sun was just beginning to climb a cloudless, azure sky.

"_Tentacled alien bastard!"_

There is a school that has gone down in Fire Country history as the best place to send high-born young females. Owned by a well-renowned Madam, the Silver Pearl Finishing School for Genteel Ladies teaches the social graces as befitting a noble's daughter, such as proper etiquette and good manners. It is a large sprawling building, taking up most of the school grounds and towering over the small residential district it is situated near.

"_Spineless cretin!"_

As well-bred individuals, the students of Silver Pearl strive to be responsible in all things. Arriving thirty minutes before first bell is an acceptable example. It is not too late and not too early. It means arriving unruffled, unhurried and in no way dampened by perspiration.

"_Disgusting!"_

However, in such a prestigious place where innocence presents such a tempting target, there are always those who desire to press their suit in an uncouth manner. A perfect specimen of Silver Pearl would have no other course but to deflect and decline with grace and poise.

Apparently, Matsumoto Aoi hadn't gotten that far in her studies.

"_Suck on _this_, octopus-head!"_

There was a crowd gathering near the school gates, forming a wide berth around a very energetic Genteel Lady, a dust mask firmly on her face, who was dealing with a group of over-enthusiastic courters. A little off to the side stood two other students, who side-stepped neatly as yet another form zipped past them at an impossibly dangerous speed. There came, after a long while, a resounding clang that signaled the conclusion of its flight.

"_Who touched me_? Why you - "

"Ah, she's got such spirit in the morning, ne Hana-chan?"

Yamanaka Ino, codenamed Oota Hanabi, let her glossed lips twitch up in a smirk. She watched as another suitor was flung above the treetops, her smile growing. If she hadn't known that her fellow 'student' wasn't using full power, she would be worried at all the bodies flying around.

"There seems to be more of them today, Rei-sempai." She said, looking up at the long-haired brunette beside her.

Fujisaki Reiko, also known as Tenten, laughed daintily behind her hand, an action befitting a student of Silver Pearl. She wore a pair of non-prescription glasses which she pushed up yet again before adjusting her bag strap. "Boys never learn, do they?"

"_Scum-sucking pervert! Take _that_!"_

"Nope, they sure don't."

"_-and _that_, and _that_, godsdamn-"_

"So hopeless. What time is it?"

Ino checked her watch, a nondescript little thing she had picked up from a pawnshop the day after their arrival in the city. Perhaps she would give it to the real Hanabi when they got back home. "Fifteen minutes before first period, sempai. You have it with you?"

Her superior nodded and pulled out a thermos. "We'd better hurry. It takes three minutes after all."

A little bit of bustle, and soon their secret weapon was ready.

"And now," Ino grinned, drawing out a green fan from her back pocket. "Here's the final touch."

In Tenten's hands was a disposable bowl of Supreme Prawn ramen, 'Aoi-chan's' current favorite. With a flick of her wrist, the trapped steam came roiling out of the open lid. Narrowed blue eyes measured the distance between them and their target and, with a stance worthy of a fighter going into battle, she let the fan do the rest.

"_-pirate of virgin flesh, huh? I'll teach you t- _eh?"

A drop-kick and a trailing scream later, the formerly vengeful aura had melted away, leaving in its wake a rather docile, cute-looking blond immersed in the heaven that instant ramen could offer. Ino couldn't help but be surprised in spite of herself. The girl's movements had been instantaneous. Sharing a smile over her head, they ushered their younger companion through the glass doors just as the bell rang.

…

…

"Uwaaaa! Aoi-chan looks more and more beautiful every day!"

"Her skin is so soft! What lotion do you use?"

"Look at her eyes! Aren't they just the most gorgeous blue you've ever seen?"

"Aoi-chan, you're so cute!"

"Aoi-chan, show us your smile!"

"Now, now ladies," 'Reiko' said, her hands raised in a calming manner. She looked like she was enjoying herself. "Let's not frighten her, hmm?"

Ino snickered at the sight of yet another crowd. They seemed to be becoming a common occurrence ever since they had arrived, just like the congregation of fanboys this morning. The only difference was that there were no flying bodies. 'Aoi-chan' seemed genuinely frightened of girls. Even now, she crouched behind the taller figure of her 'sempai'. They hadn't anticipated such interest in their little 'kouhai', but it worked as an excellent diversion. Besides, it wasn't hard to see why.

The petite blond frankly looked like a living doll. Her usually unruly blond hair, now tamed by gel and brightly colored hairpins, was a testament to Tenten's efficient hair-dressing skills. Ino herself had taken care of the androgynously formed face, applying just enough makeup to make the jeweled blue eyes irresistible and sewing up the masks that would hide the one thing no amount of foundation would ever cover. The silver lined, dark-blue jacket and pleated blue checkered skirt they had been issued offset the leanly muscular form and completed the transformation. The only thing they hadn't managed to get rid of were the heavy-soled army boots that should have clashed horribly against the delicate picture they were trying to create.

'Aoi-chan' made it work though. 'Hanabi' smiled in greeting as the other two finally managed to make it through the throng. Absently, she noted that their smaller 'classmate' had chosen to wear the dark blue mask with the tiny pink heart on the lower right side. It looked adorable.

"Hi, Hanabi-san," came the soft, low greeting. She smiled again and patted 'Aoi's' shoulder.

"They lasted longer this morning," she teased. "Maybe you'll need to up your techniques soon."

The girl shot her a heated glare but said nothing, concentrating on her tray instead. It was one of the things they had to be constantly weary of. Just one look at the tell-tale marks and their cover would be blown. 'Aoi' had had no choice but to ask for Kakashi's help on this particular problem. The former ANBU had been found two days later, hogtied to within an inch of his life and laughing his head off.

"Ah, Rei-sempai! When is your father coming home again?"

'Father' was the codename for their mark. He was the technological science professor at Silver Pearl, a former intelligence officer who was now suspected of leaking military codes and strategies to a well-known black market dealer. The client that had hired them had gotten a tip about his activities, and now they were looking for proof. Unfortunately, a few days after they had joined the school, their mark had been unexpectedly sent to an international conference. Just to be on the safe side, Neji and his team were keeping an eye on him in the guise of an economics professor and his two teaching aides. To 'Aoi's' displeasure, it meant that they would have to stay longer than they had originally planned, in the same disguises, in the same school. It would have raised a few eyebrows if three new students decided to stop attending class and then magically reappeared just as the professor came back to town.

Ten-tan, whose homeroom was closest to the records room, took a bite of her jelly. "Next Tuesday. Why?"

There was a small, muffled groan that both girls ignored. So they were stuck here until then. Ino didn't mind. It was better entertainment than she would get at home. "Mother called to check up. She wants you to bring him over for dinner sometime."

The brown-eyed brunette nodded. Tsunade was telling them to bring him in for interrogation. Someone somewhere must have unearthed information about his dealings.

"Should I buy anything?" _Will they be needing more proof?_

"Apple pie maybe? Mother does love it." _All that we can get from the office and his house_.

"Alright then. Aoi-chan, eat your vegetables."

There was another muffled groan as Naruto turned back to his tray.

…

…

Naruto sighed deeply, a bone-weary feeling settling on him. Thank gods, their last class was over. He had never thought that he would ever be going back to school after the Academy. Now here he was, stuck for one more week with books and teachers and homework, and to make it worse…

"Aoi-chan, are you tired?"

"Do you want some medicine?"

"Would you like me to carry your books for you?"

The blond stood up, silently cursing his small frame and slim figure. Delicate hands smoothed out the too-short skirt before he turned his face to the worried cluster of classmates surrounding his desks. His smile was hidden behind the mask, but his eyes turned up cheerfully at the corners as he clutched his books to his chest.

"Please don't trouble yourselves." He said in his politest voice. "There's no need to worry about me."

"You're too cute, Aoi-chan!"

"It won't be any trouble at all!"

If he sighed again, the whole cycle would just start from the beginning. There was nothing else to do except get out of the classroom and into the courtyard where, hopefully, Ino and Tenten would be waiting. Though he blamed them for this particular indignity, he knew deep inside that it was the only way they could have infiltrated the school. It wasn't as if he looked old enough to be a teacher or something.

"Aoi-chan! The heavens must be smiling over me today!"

"Suzuharu," he growled through gritted teeth. Not now, when the outside world was so close! Damn this insufferable boy…

Loaded down as he was with textbooks, he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the besotted idiot that had proclaimed undying love ever since he had put on this accursed uniform. He was held uncomfortably in a sweaty grip, twisting his face away from the eyes that were shining glutinously and the lips that were coming ever closer.

"Let go of me before I break off your arm and shove it up your ass, Suzuharu!"

To Naruto's horrified gaze, the lips suddenly took on the form of grotesquely wart-crusted monstrosities. "Just one kiss, Aoi-chan! I'll do anything for that!"

"Would you go to hell for it?"

There suddenly seemed to be more air. It was like he was flying. A split second later, he realized two things. One, there was a pile of gurgling something-or-other lying a few feet away. Two, he was still being held. He started struggling immediately.

"That's it, I've had it with this bullshit! Let go of me this instant so I can beat you up!"

"Such a mouth you have. Do you use it for other things…Aoi-chan?"

"Wha-?"

There was something eerily familiar about that voice. Naruto craned his head back as far as he could, not realizing that such movement caused his jacket and shirt to ride up, exposing creamy, pale skin to everyone watching.

"If you keep moving like that, I shall have to punish you."

"What the _fuck_?"

…

…

Ino and Tenten had been waiting for Naruto at the gate, keeping an cautious eye on the road and rooftops. Both their heads turned when there was a commotion near the side doors of the school. From this distance, they could see a struggling 'Aoi-chan' with one of her fans and, realizing that 'she' had no alternative choice, had stepped forward to help her.

Only to be stopped in their tracks as _something_ happened that resulted in the fanboy lying in a crumpled heap and Naruto being caged in another man's arms. They sped up, their minds suddenly on fire. This man was an unknown variable, an unfamiliar face in the middle of their operation and _he had Naruto_.

Who he was now kissing.

Very, _very_ passionately.

…

…

"L-let go of me, you -"

"You know you like it."

Naruto tried pushing at the hard chest again but felt his bones melt at the kiss brushed over his neck. "Stop it…"

"That's not an option when you look so irresistible in that skirt."

Moaning wasn't an option either, at least not here. "G-gaara…"

Half-lidded green eyes looked at him possessively and he felt a chill down his spine. "You're mine, you know." The redhead said conversationally.

"Shut up."

"No. They should know who you belong to."

The blond looked up again. _Was he jealous_?

Apparently he was. Gaara was glaring at every onlooker, his arms tight around his boyfriend's slim waist, and his hair blowing in the breeze like a blood-red banner.

Naruto grinned, then decided to risk it. "I agree." He said, lowering his mask just before he pressed his lips against the tanned, slightly chapped ones he had missed so much. "They should know I'm yours."

…

…

_Whack!_

"Fucking stupid ass bastard pervert moron fucker!" yelled Naruto, raising another rolled-up newspaper to hit his boyfriend with.

"He's right, Gaara." Tenten said disapprovingly. "You could have endangered our mission."

The redhead, on his part, looked completely unrepentant. He kept his eyes on Naruto, who hadn't changed out of his uniform before cursing up a storm. The skirt lay lightly against the long, shapely thighs that were just begging for someone to lick them. The silver-grey cravat could be used for devilishly sinister things in the bedroom, and he intended to see that they were used to the fullest extent of their capacity. The mask, dark against the heavily-blushing cheeks, was also too cute to be discarded.

"Stop staring at me, you-you-!"

Gaara ignored the blond as he started to turn an unpleasant shade of purple, turning his attention to the other two girls instead. "You are in no danger of being discovered. Tsunade sent me to check up on you. My cover is as the substitute teacher for the technology class."

"Why'd she send you?" Ino scowled. "Why didn't she send Shikamaru or Chouji?"

"I look older, and I know more about the subject than even Shikamaru does." Gaara looked back at his boyfriend, slumped as he was over the table, his head in his arms. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Shut up, you." came the tired reply.

One look from the green eyes had Tenten and Ino bowing out of the room at speed.

Naruto blinked lazily as a jacket was put over his shoulders and a heavy weight settled behind him. He was gathered into strong, safe arms, the scent of clean showers and nutmeg wrapping him in a comforting embrace. "Why did you come, Gaara?" he asked, breathing in that familiar smell. "I would have come home in a few days."

His face was tilted up, until he could see the small frown that was forming between his lover's almost invisible eyebrows. "Do I need an excuse to see you? There's no safe place to hide from me, Naruto. You should know that by now."

"I know, love." He brushed a gentle kiss against the parted mouth and, emboldened, did it again and again until they were on the floor, entangled in each other. "I know."

…

…

-*The End*-

.

.

Whoa, that was weird. I didn't spend as much time on the uniform as much as I'd have liked, but trust me, Aoi-chan looked as cute as a basket of kittens. As always, my story ran away with me which is why its kind of...misshapen. When I was writing, I was getting Panel Flashes. The only cure for this is more anime! Yosh!

It's four-thirty in the morning! And I can't sleep because I've got little Narutos and Gaaras running around in my brain!


	2. Fly Away

Inspired by Miley Ray Cyrus' 'Butterfly Fly Away'. I recommend listening to it over and over again while reading this. It's how I wrote it : )

This is for Naruto's birthday. Way early, I know, but for a procrastinator like me, I might as well get it out of my way. Then perhaps I'll get a new idea, ne?

Disclaimer: Naruto and his pals (and sleeping buddies) are Not Mine...wow, that's kinda painful to admit, huh?

.

.

.

...

-*Fly Away*-

...

The sun was shining today. There were those that thought it shouldn't, not on this day, not when war had ravaged the land once more and people were just starting to pick up the pieces. This day was sacred in the memories of those who were old enough to remember. It had been a day of sacrifice, destruction, death and also triumph, rebirth and renewal. Those who looked back at the times long gone felt pain in their hearts, no matter who they were or where they were. This day was sacred.

The sun shone on children running in the streets, too young to know anything about the past, their expressions elated and carefree. The sun shone on trees that danced in the wind, moving to a less frenzied ballet than that of long ago, when countless feet had drummed the earth and chakra lay thick as blood upon the air. The sun shone on roofs, on grass, on the Mountains that immortalized the great Hokages, their unseeing faces stern yet protective.

The sun shone on a great black stone, worn down by time and the weight of grief that was poured upon it daily. Its naturally smooth surface was chiseled, the older names almost worn away by devotion, but the hands that remembered honored them regardless. There have been many additions these past few months, and those that visited it now looked upon it with deadened eyes older than their years, dried up wishes stale on their lips, hearts crying out unheard. This is the real test of a shinobi, they say. It is not in the jutsu you learn, or the chakra you wield, or even the bloodlines that incite such jealousy. To be called a shinobi, one has to be able to choose death over life, to look upon fallen comrades and friends and pick up the broken pieces of your soul instead of wishing to lie beside them, peaceful at long last. Most cannot bear such a pain, and leave the exalted way of the ninja. It is a harsh world, and there is nothing but heartache for those who cannot cry.

The sun shone into the gardens of Hokage Tower. There was silence here and peace, however fleeting. The grass was soft and dewy in the early morning, a living carpet that moved in the kiss of the breeze. The _sakura_ bloomed here, a curtain of beauty that shielded the secret burden of these gardens.

Gaara had walked all over the tower, green eyes on the lookout for a familiar mop of blond bedhead that could never be tamed. He knew that today was an important, nigh sacred, day, and had arrived to show his support. Naruto would do the same for him. The problem was that said blond was nowhere to be found. Today was a day of visitation, so he had checked the shinobi marker and the nearby gravesites. There had been no gold among the throng of people who bowed and said their prayers to their respective deceased. There had been no sign of him in his apartment, the restaurant district, or at the Academy or even in the houses of the friends so dear to his heart.

He walked along the wide hallways, peeking in at doors left ajar, and knocking on those which were closed. Those who were asked had no idea of the Rokudaime's whereabouts, and he would sigh in resignation before trying again. One more turn and he would meet a dead end, and he would have to start his search anew.

A sound, so faint as to be a new kind of silence. He turned his head instinctively towards it, concentrating on the elusive noise as he walked forward. The sound became louder, and then, much to his surprise... he came upon heaven.

The sun shone on defiant hair, highlighting all the shades of lemon and gold even as it brought out the emerald and jade from the grass he was sitting on. The breeze caressed the long, unruly strands like a mother, gentle and affectionate. The _sakura_ bowed low over him, dusting his pale robes with pink salutations. There was a guitar cradled reverentially in his arms as he coaxed music from it that would not be out of place in a temple. He was singing so softly, like a devastated yet fervid lover, his heart in his voice as he plucked the strings. The notes hung in the air, almost tangible in their poignancy and sadness.

Gaara took a step closer, entranced by this siren that he had no idea existed until today. His gourd felt unusually heavy, as if the very earth he had seduced with blood felt the pulsing of a heart that was wide open, and didn't want him to disturb anything. He set it down without a sound and stepped into the garden itself, secure in the thought that no one was fool enough to mess with it.

There were four jars here, each as half as tall as a man, raised on stone plinths. They were made of brass, greenish now because of exposure to the elements, but still wonderfully detailed with chiseled scenes of cloud-filled skies, mountains, birds, the sea. There was a plaque before each of them, and in front of the plaques were large earthenware bowls filled with sand and ash. There were incense sticks, some new, some nearly burnt out. The smell of them tickled his nose before it was carried away by the wind.

The sun-kissed jinchuuriki was situated in front of the fourth urn, head bowed before it. The expression on his face was near cherubic, the slight smile as innocent as a child's. He played on with his eyes closed in deep concentration, as if he could taste the words that flowed from his lips, plaintive, pleading, adoring, forgiving.

Gaara felt his heart breaking but he held his composure until finally - _finally_- the song was over, the notes a mere whisper before dispersing into the sky. Now he couldn't help the arms he snaked around his lover's waist, the way his pulse quickened at the feel of the strong body before him and the scent of shower-dampened hair, peaches and faint incense that invaded his senses.

"That was beautiful," He said, his voice uncharacteristically husky before he cleared his throat. "I did not know you sang. Or played the guitar."

Naruto leaned again him, relishing the contact, his eyes still closed. "Did you like it?"

"Mmm." He kissed the top of the honey-colored hair, the smell of peaches intensifying. It was a smell he now associated with home, no matter that he lived in another country, or that he had his own hidden village to look after. This was where he lived, and loved.

They remained quiet for a while, each deep in their own thoughts. The guitar lay forgotten on the ground, the _sakura_ showering it with chaste affection. The sun climbed in the sky, but here it remained cool. No one came to disturb them.

After a while, Gaara stirred, his arms minutely tightening around the blond's body. He brushed another kiss onto the creamy neck, and again until Naruto emerged from the past and made an inquisitive noise.

"The Hokage?" he asked softly, gesturing at the urns.

"Yeah, all four still here, watching over us." The blond opened eyes to look at the urn he was in front of. It was much newer than the first two, but the one next to it still had patches of shine. He gazed lovingly at the plaque before it, tracing the engraved name with his eyes. "My father." A coil of pleasure flickered in his stomach, and his grin grew. "My father is here. Tsunade told me a few months ago. I always knew somehow."

"Is that so?"Gaara thought back to the few pictures he'd seen of the great Yondaime. The resemblance was there indeed, blatantly obvious when brought to mind. A smile touched the corners of his lips. "You should introduce me then."

"Otou-san," The Rokudaime whispered obediently, savoring the word that felt foreign, but still oh so right. "Otou-san, this is Gaara of the Sand, the best Kazekage they ever had. He's my- He loves me."

"I do." The redhead whispered into the delicate shell of his ear. "More than ever."

"He loves me." Naruto repeated, snuggling deeper into the comfort of the familiar embrace. "And I love him too. You'd like him, Otou-san, I'm sure." Now that his song had finished, it was as if the words were stuck in his throat, unwilling and stubborn. "I…I wanted-I-"

"Naruto?" His lover kissed the junction between his shoulder and neck, trying to soothe the tension that rendered the muscles taut. "What is it?"

Naruto shook his head. The words wouldn't come out, but he had so much he wanted to say. Here in the place where his father's ashes were kept in a place of honor, he could almost feel the man standing over him, looking at him with a parent's eye. He wanted to say how much he missed him, how unfair it was that they had never gotten to spend time with each other. He wanted to say how angry he was that the Kyuubi had been sealed into him, and how thankful he was, because he had been able to turn a curse into a blessing- into a lot of blessings. He wanted to tell his father about his friends, his precious people that had taken him from the dark and embraced him fully. He wanted to say he was sorry, that he understood, that he loved him. He wanted to say something- anything- _everything_- so badly, and the more he tried, the more he couldn't and he felt an unbearable anguish building up in his gut. His eyes were burning.

"Shh." The consoling voice murmured into his ear. Knees rose up beside his, gathering his shivering body deeper into warmth and security. Kisses were showered up his neck, his cheeks, his hair, achingly tender. It didn't sooth the pain, but it kept it at bay just enough. Still, wet patches blossomed on his khaki pants, the tears streaming through his clenched hands as he pressed them against storm-tossed blue eyes. "Shh. I'm here."

Naruto forced out the words, tearing them from his throat in great hiccupping sobs, his sorrow mingled with confused bewilderment. "Why-why _c-can't_ I- -I wa-wanna t-tell him- _G-gaara_-!"

"It's alright, shh." The long, muscled arms wrapped around his shaking frame rocked him gently. "He knows what you're trying to say. It's what fathers do, yes?"

There was nothing but the sound of someone trying to smother their tears.

He continued in a hushed tone. "You're the Rokudaime, the strongest person in your village- _his_ village. You're protecting it with your own power. You deal with it, with the chuunin, the jounin, the ANBU, the civilians, the council, with everything. You've got them all in the palm of your hand. You're a great fighter, and I should know, because you made me look at you. You're patient and lively and thoughtful and so deliciously passionate at times, it frankly gives me a hard-on every time we have an official meeting."

He got a muffled chuckle and he gave in to the temptation to hug the now-quieting lump, uncharacteristic though it was.

"Anyone would be proud of you, Naruto, especially the Yondaime. You're continuing his work, watching over the place and people he cherished most. I'm sure he's smiling over you today."

Timid, chapped lips brushed against his, and he stopped talking. He could taste the saltiness of his lover's tears. Naruto turned around in his arms and embraced him tightly for a moment before kissing him forcibly. He was clumsy and rough, all teeth, trying to express his emotions some other way. Gaara let him ravage his mouth, providing a foil he knew the blond need. His hands caressed the small of his lover's back, glorying in addictive satin-soft skin, as desperate fists clutched at him like he was an anchor against the tide. He murmured assurances through every bite, every lick, the patience he felt surprising even him. Soon enough, the feverish rush drained away, leaving only an apologetic form with its legs tangled with his, pressing penitent kisses against his red, swollen lips.

"How is it you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?" The words were warm against both their lips.

Green eyes gazed unblinkingly into the striking blue just a few centimeters away. "Because if I had a son, I'd want him to be exactly like you."

Naruto closed his eyes, a few tears making his eyelashes look like stars. "Thank you, Gaara." He said sincerely, his heart full of love for the man he was so lucky to have in his life. Above him, the wind whispered through the sakura, sweeping tenderly over his damp neck and cheek. Petals brushed against his upturned face as they fell.

"I love you, Naruto. Happy birthday."

.

.

…

-*End*-

…

.

.

I'm such a sap. Somehow, I can't write something less than a thousand words, much less a hundred. I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. But kyaaa, the image of GuitarPlaying!Naruto gives me happy-happy vibes!

Ah well, I'm sleepy now. I haven't slept in two days…Gaaah, it's nearly 2 am, and I have to wake up at 5.30! It's like I'm back in school…

Here's to hoping I have a dream about our two little demons!


	3. Dream On

Suffice it to say that when my alarm clock rang, I looked at it and fainted dead away again. Ah, the vanishing strength and tenacity of youth… What a bummer.

Imagine how miffed I was when I clicked on a song only to have the Images start up again. Darnit, it's like I'm hot-wired to insert these characters into every waking moment of my day.

Ah, who am I fooling? Who wouldn't want to write about Singer!Gaara and Horny!Naruto? This is inspired by the Glee version of Dream On, originally by Aerosmith.

Disclaimer: Naruto and his pals (and sleeping buddies) are Not Mine...wow, that's kinda painful to admit, huh?

.

.

.

…

-*Dream On*-

…

The sun had set hours ago, but here in the park, it was as bright as day. Red, purple and green swept over the faces of the crowd, giving their expressions an otherworldly edge. The bass pumped through the huge speakers on either side of the stage, the continuous, incessant beat drumming up through feet and legs and heart. There was screaming and yelling, and professions of undying love interspersed with waving hands and cellphones. It was _loud_.

There was so many of them. Naruto glared at the sheer amount of people. He had been held up at the office, was still actually wearing his tie neatly clipped to his white button-down office shirt and looking like he should be nowhere near a rock concert where the theme was black and metal and body piercings. It was just as well he had left his jacket and bag in the car. He was unforgivably late, and now there was a veritable sea between him and the stage, the far-away figures unrecognizable from this distance. He hadn't realized that this band had become so popular, but then again, he should have gotten the hint when the tickets had sold out a mere three days after the concert was announced.

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and he looked around.

"Yo," said Shikamaru, the band manager's boyfriend. "You're late."

"Tell me something I don't know." He ran a hand sheepishly through his blond hair, and looked over the teeming heads again. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Totally." A second man, the one who had his hand on his shoulder, grinned around his bag of chips.

"He sent us to get you." Shikamaru drawled in a bored tone, his signature slouch evident even as he gestured at the distant, brightly lit stage. "Chouji."

The now empty chip bag was crumpled up and shot unerringly into an open trash bin before the heavily-muscled, big-boned teddy bear, also known as Chouji, stepped in front of them and started to push through the crowd. His size made it easier than it would have been if he had been alone, but not even Chouji could move faster than a crawl through this particular crowd. People were packed into every square inch, unwilling to give ground, almost maddened in their tenacity to get even closer to the raised platform. He got stepped on more than once, and more often than not, hit in the face or stomach by someone basted in exuberance and alcohol. It was enough to drive anyone claustrophobic.

Just as they got close enough that Naruto could see the individual faces of the band, the tempo of the song changed and died away until all that could be heard was a single guitar, followed by the _tap-tap-tap_ of the metronomic cymbals. He peered at the stage near-sightedly.

There were two brunettes, one with his long-fingered hands stroking an electric guitar, while the other sat behind the drums. The guitarist, his lover's brother, moved with masterful grace, his painted face a picture of rapt concentration. He imagined that there were plenty of people who would desire those hands and the lean muscular body they belonged to, but he had no eyes for anyone except…

A throaty voice purred over the speakers, each word as clear as a bell and as hot as seduction. Red hair gleamed like the darkest of rubies under the striking white light. Slender be-ringed fingers, nails painted the customary black, wrapped sensuously around the microphone, a short length of wire wrapped between the silver bracelets already on his wrist. A cropped vest clung to the sleek body, showing off pale arms and washboard abs. A bellyring glinted in the strobe lights, a hint of sapphire and diamond that moved enticingly against petal-soft skin.

Naruto licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes trailed down the alluring figure swaying before him, its pink-tinted lips pressed nigh intimately to the latticed surface of the microphone head. A well-rounded bottom was squeezed into a pair of low-waisted dark jeans, the material clinging like leather over thighs and calves that were strong and firm and held him tightly every time they-

The blond cleared his throat as he tried to disperse the images worming their way into his suddenly aroused brain. This was not the time or the place.

_So what?_

As he if had heard the silent question, the redhead looked up and their eyes locked. In the back of his mind was the thought that despite the thousands of people here, that laser-like gaze had singled him out. It was eclipsed by the fact that his boyfriend was looking at him like he was rain in a parched desert. He felt the sounds caress his skin, the provocative hum sending pleasure down his spine to pool into his stomach and lower still. He bit back a moan.

Emerald-sheened eyes dusted with black night stared into his soul, knowing exactly what was happening to him. Naruto felt his heart stop when Gaara, the wealthy and multi-talented, internationally-renowned singer of Sabaku, the wet dream of the general populace, _his _Gaara, winked at him, sporting a smile that angels would fall for. His sultry voice sang into the night, his body undulating like a snake against the grass. It was an enticement to step into the dark and be embraced, to stand naked under a waterfall, to strip for a stranger, to have sex over and over until your skin was as sensitive as it could get and heaven was just a little bit closer. One look was enough to make someone imagine hot breath mingling in the dawn, blankets in disarray, indecency, movement, thrusting, raw kisses, sensuality…

Kankurou was singing now, a temperate second tone against the desire resplendent in his brother's voice. The beat was in the body of the crowd now, music given life, a thousand voices singing together. The tempo built up, the guitar and the drums mingling into one sentient being of sound until the audience was caught up, Naruto with them, in a rhythm like the sea beating against the face of a cliff. Through all this, no one could drown out the pure sin that slithered over their senses, courtesy of one insatiable singer.

He hit the high note and the crowd went _wild_.

…

A few songs later, and the concert began to wind down. The fans were still pressed up against the stage, rabid as ever, seeking one last song, one last picture, one last look at the band. Kiba had thrown his shirt to them an hour ago in an effort to stay cool in the incessant heat of the summer. Somehow, the crowd had gotten even louder.

They were shiny with sweat and panting with exertion. Kankurou was thanking everyone for attending, gracious even in exhaustion, but all Naruto could see was Gaara standing like a nonchalant statue, the microphone still held loosely in one hand.

"Naruto, come here."

The husky voice, amplified into a stern command, was like a kick in the nuts. He blinked, completely startled, and the bejeweled gaze smirked knowingly at him. He knew better than to disobey.

Disheveled and tired, he somehow forced himself to clamber onto stage, assisted by an amused Chouji, Shikamaru effortlessly blocking anyone else from approaching. Thank goodness he had never been inclined to stage fright, he thought to himself as he looked over the milling bodies and curious stares.

It happened so fast, he still wasn't sure what happened. All he remembered was the scent of nutmeg and musk mingled with a slight patina of sweat, before his crooked tie was grabbed and a pair of glossy lips crashed onto his. A teasing tongue flicked over his chin and the corners of his mouth before demanding entrance. He opened his mouth unthinkingly, blinded by a wave of bliss that tingled over every inch of his skin. Arms were wrapped around his shoulders, holding him tight against the sweat-slick body, the moisture soaking into his own shirt. He found he didn't mind, his own hands finding their way onto bare, delicately-boned hips, his fingers twisting into the loops of the sinfully tight jeans. That devilish tongue brushed over his own, ravishing his mouth and blowing his mind into oblivion. He groaned softly.

"You guys just can't keep your hands off each other, huh?"

"Mind your own business." Gaara bit at his lip gently before reluctantly pulling away and glaring at his bandmates. "He's my boyfriend, I'll do what I want with him."

Naruto made a small noise of dissent at the possessive statement, but it was drowned out as the squeals caught up with his ears. Flashes of light made him look around, and the resulting sight made him realize what stage fright was all about.

"Well, that's going to make it to the tabloids in the morning." Kankurou sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Kiba, toweling off the back of his head before hanging it around his neck, nudged him and laughed. "Gaara, _really_."

The redhead had pulled his lover around, whispering seductively into his ear while he nipped and kissed his way down Naruto's neck and shoulders The blond's eyes were shuttered and unseeing, his hands on Gaara's as they smoothed over the planes of his stomach and the tops of his thighs. Naruto turned his head and they kissed again, slow and decadent, deaf to the world.

Gaara was the first to surface, smirking at the glazed look in the stunned blue eyes. "All right?"

"Mmm," was all he could say, and Gaara's satisfied smirk grew wider.

"Seriously, you guys know it's against the law to have sex in a public place right?"

"More's the pity." Gaara murmured, so low only the blond could hear. "No matter. I'll punish you at home instead."

Naruto shuddered.

…

-*End*-

…

.

.

Thank goodness for Adam Lambert's Fever. It helped me with the last part. Still, my brain feels a little dead. What's wrong with me?


	4. No Safe Place II

Ah, what happened to the days when I had ten reviews for every chapter? Mou, have I been gone so long no one reads Naruto fanfiction anymore? Ah well…

It seems Muse!Naruto doesn't like things as they are. He just wouldn't leave me alone *sweatdrop* Who am I to complain though? What's the point of denying the world more Schoolgirl!Naruto?

.

.

.

…

-*No Safe Place II*-

…

Naruto closed the medicine cabinet and caught 'her' reflection.

Matsumoto Aoi gazed back at him, eyes still heavy with sleep even after a hot shower. A dab of gel and a quick comb-through had worked miracles on previously hopeless hair, leaving it tame and manageable. Two glittery red hair clips kept the bangs at bay, showcasing eyes that went from drowsy to sultry with an application of eyeliner and a scant brush of eyeshadow. The only things that remained of Uuzmaki Naruto were the three scars on each cheek. They were deep enough to make the thought of foundation laughable.

He fingered the mask he had taken from the cabinet before slipping the elastic over his ears. A frieze of chibi characters danced over a white background, the innocence it implied completing the transformation into Aoi-chan, Silver Pearl's newest darling, adored by classmates, acknowledged by teachers, and chased by perverts who just couldn't take a hint.

Like the one sleeping in the other room.

_Crack._

"Shit," he sighed, the expletive seemingly at odds with the angelic reflection as he shook his hand free from the tingling sensation. Any more outbursts, unintentional though they were, and he would have to pay to replace the sink.

Hanging the damp towel on the rack, as was his wont, he strode naked into his dark, cool room, the light from the bathroom spilling over to create an orange-tinged stripe on the floor. He could see well enough that he didn't need to open his window to let in the morning. The last time he had tried that, the unconscious peeping toms had been found strung up a tree by their underwear.

His uniform hung on the closet door, pressed and ready for another day of torture. He sighed again, this time in defeat, reaching for the skirt that he personally felt was too short for decency. Then came the binding around his chest, a bit difficult, but since he had emphatically turned down wearing a bra, the thick cloth would accentuate his pectoral muscles and provide a more palatable illusion. It was hidden by a lacy undershirt, then a short-sleeved white blouse, a silver-buttoned black vest, and finally the school jacket, the emblem proudly stitched onto the left breast pocket. Suffice it to say that the combination was literally as hot as hell.

But never as hot as the cycling shorts he reluctantly slid into before pulling on a pair of knee-high socks. They were a godsend, he had to admit, an acceptable alternative to the lacy, flimsy underthings that both his current teammates seemed to favor when they had gone shopping. It still didn't change the fact that, on a humid day, they felt like the devil's own furnace. It would serve Tsunade right if his junk shriveled up and he could never have kids.

He finished lacing up his boots, the last vestige of his vanishing masculinity, and stood up to appraise himself in the mirror. 'Aoi-chan' was a stranger, disquietingly ethereal in the grey morning light filtering through the curtains. She looked like a person who could be accepted into society, the kind of person who fell in love and had a normal life.

Naruto shook his head free from wistful thoughts. Now was not the time to fall into dreams.

Uniform worn properly, check. Underwear on, check. Tie in hand, check. Bookbag on the chair, check. Mask in place, check.

…

"Good morning, Aoi-chan. How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you, Aunt, Uncle." He bowed respectfully to the occupants of the kitchen as he entered.

The Matsumotos, as well as the Fujisakis and Ootas, were part of a network of undercover families, former agents of Hidden Leaf that had established a foothold in the farther villages and cities. Their homes served as safehouses for agents that passed through or were on a mission such as theirs. Naruto and his team were posing as distant relatives, and had provided the necessary documentation that would keep nosy snoopers at bay.

"You look good enough to eat, Aoi-chan."

A leering Gaara caught the swinging bag inches away from his face. His boyfriend glared daggers in his direction before sitting down with an audible huff.

"Now, now my dears, let's not fight at the table."

"Sorry, Matsumoto –san," Naruto said contritely, looking up at the matronly figure as she set a plate before him. She had been beautiful in the past, he could see it in her smile.

"Quite alright, dear." She said with a chuckle. "I can't remember the last time I've had such a cute couple in my home."

An arm insidiously wound around Naruto's waist, and he felt a hot puff of breath on his neck. "Did you hear that, Aoi-chan?"

He put a forkful of fish in his mouth, concentrating on the taste and not on the fact that a muscle was beginning to tick on his forehead. "I'm not deaf."

"I never thought I'd ever find such a _girl_ on my arm." The taunt was audible in the husky voice.

"You don't say."

"No wonder all the boys are after you."

_Twitch._

"Mmm," was all the blond said, taking a sip of water.

"You are so unresponsive in the morning." Gaara purred in his ear, smiling in the face of danger. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't the same noisy wildcat from last night, all hot and bothered, tied up and just b-"

It took him five minutes to remove the fork from his thigh, and by that time, Naruto was already long gone.

…

"Mizuki, a word in my office. Now."

Gaara, his distinctive green eyes now hidden by dark brown lenses, nodded graciously at the curt command.

Madam was an imposing figure perpetually dressed in austere black, her hair pulled back in a neat bun, and surprisingly blessed with enough 'womanly charm' to challenge Tsunade herself. It wasn't until she had taken a seat that he noticed they weren't alone in the windowed office.

'Aoi' was sitting in one of the chairs, the picture of meek submission. She sat ramrod-straight, legs crossed primly, her hands in her lap. Gaara couldn't imagine how many hours his lover must have practiced in order to pull off such a flawlessly aristocratic pose. His tendency to hyperactivity was nowhere to be seen in the impassively masked face. However…he caught the look in 'her' eyes, and nearly smiled despite the twinge in his still painfully sore thigh.

"I will not beat around the bush, Mizuki. It has come to my attention that you were witnessed making inappropriate gestures towards one of our young ladies. Explain yourself, if you please."

Blue eyes narrowed, promising the redhead's demise if his mission was compromised. He covered the small hand with his head and shook his head minutely. "My deepest apologies for not informing you. There is a special bond between Matsumoto-san and I. It is why I have followed her and applied for a position at your school."

If anything, seeing the comforting gesture seemed to inflame the woman even more. "For what purpose?" She asked, her tremendous bosom heaving with ire. "Teachers are not allowed to fraternize with students! You have shamed my school. I should fire you right now and expel Miss Matsumoto."

"Please don't-"

"My apologies once more." The tall 'teacher' bowed, speaking over Naruto's agitated voice. "However, I am afraid you cannot do that. If you'll read this…" A stiff white letter was placed on the polished mahogany of the desk and he stepped back.

"What are you doing?" came the nearly inaudible hiss beside him. Gaara winked at the blond, who was somehow managing to look venomous and confused at the same time.

The headmistress, her suspicious eyes still trained on the genial smile pasted on his face, picked up a copper letter opener that nevertheless gleamed in the sunlight. Naruto briefly entertained the thought of castration as applied to a certain smug bastard, but watched in interest as various expressions began to flicker over the woman's face. Finally, she put the letter back down, her eyebrows pinched and disapproving.

"The director of the Board of Education has been made aware of your circumstances." She stated blandly, regaining her composure. "Although I do not approve, you both may remain here. Be warned though, Mizuki. I will not tolerate any uncouth and unbecoming behavior in my school. You are dismissed. Oh, and Miss Matsumoto?"

The small blond girl, having just risen and in the act of escaping this strange and unusual torture, turned to look at her with one perfect eyebrow raised. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Congratulations on your betrothal."

…

By lunchtime, the news had spread to the entire student body, setting loose a wave of wildfire that converged on one spot.

"Is it true, Aoi-chan? You're engaged to Mizuki-sensei?"

"I'm so jealous!"

"Is it an arranged marriage?"

"How long have you been together?"

"Are you having sex with him?"

'Aoi' tried to fight down a blush, unaware that this awkward effort made her look even more irresistible. "He's nothing but a pervert!"

"Ah, but your face is so red!" One classmate, a cheerfully smiling brunette, nudged him and raised a finger matter-of-factly. "That means you like him!"

"That's not true!" Expressive blue eyes burned with vehemence, dainty hands on the verge of strangling a bag strap into disrepair. "He's the worst kind of person, Mit-chan, worse than _anyone_!"

"I thought he was kind of cute when he was teaching our class."

"He's a pervert, and he's got weird tastes, _and_ he's _old_!"

"There's only a few years between us, my darling Aoi-chan."

Naruto made a strange noise at the back of his throat and tried to duck away in the crowd, but a strong grip caught the back of his jacket before he could take the first step. "Where are you going?"

"As far away from you as I can, you freaky asshole!"

"I recall punishing you last night for all the bad words you said yesterday. Don't tell me I have to do it again?"

_There was no escape._ Naruto craned his neck as much as he was able, looking desperately for a way out. They were surrounded by a horde of lovestruck girls, oohing and aahing at the romantic picture he imagined they saw. They had no idea that the tall, imposingly handsome redhead was nothing but a cad who thought with his groin. There was just no way…until Naruto saw Ino and Tenten walking down the corridor. His struggles became more pronounced.

"Hana-chan!" he called plaintively. "Rei-sempai!"

Gaara caught his wrists and tightened his hold until Naruto could feel the warm breath on his neck, just like this morning. Despite his current annoyed state of mind, he felt a thrill in the pit of his stomach.

"Lower your voice. We don't want to get into trouble again, do we?"

The hampered blond bared his teeth, wishing dearly that he didn't have the mask on so he could rip his lover's throat out. "Eat shit, Mizuki."

A gentle touch caressed his nape as words reverberated in the chest he was caught so steadfastly against. "Call me sensei."

"Not even on my deathbed, you sadistic prick!"

"Aoi." And now, instead of a touch, there was a mouth, hot and wet and tantalizingly slow. Naruto could have moaned. "Say it. Now."

_Arrogant bastard_.

"Mi. Zu. Ki." Naruto hissed as his eyes blazed with a mixture of emotions, drawing out every syllable in a blatant challenge.

He should have known better really. Everybody knew Gaara never backed down from a challenge.

"Such a bad girl."

The redhead used his spare hand to tilt up the hidden chin. He felt a swell of pride deepening his smile even as his fingers slid over the elegant throat. This 'schoolgirl', harmless and unthreatening in every way, was nothing but a mere construct. Though she was a beauty beyond compare, it paled in comparison to what was behind the mask: a spirit fiery in its courage and passion, yet innocent enough to intoxicate any man. The scent of heated peaches and vanilla made him light-headed. _This_ was why he had come, why he couldn't wait in the sidelines when other people touched what was his. His reputation be damned. Nothing could compare to this. A mere taste could never be enough, but it would have to do.

For now.

Naruto stilled, frozen in time as Gaara turned his head to meet his own. It was awkward, his neck protesting against the harsh position, but when the lips he loved brushed over the ones he had hidden, his heart throbbed. It was sweet and gentle, so much so that he could hear the rest of the world go silent. His lover's heart beat against his back and for a moment, nothing else mattered.

"Aoi-chan! Mizuki-sempai!"

_Crap._

Gaara raised an eyebrow at the two teenagers who had pushed through the awe-struck crowd. Ino, her face flame-red, was properly scandalized, but Ten-ten was looking a touch less embarrassed, and actually more amused than anything. He knew the brunette was more sadistic than she let on. His armful whined softly at the loss of contact, eyes still closed, eyelashes feather-light against the downy cheek. He let Naruto down slowly, still tightly pressed together so the blond shuddered as he felt _everything_.

"On you go."

It seemed like his voice had flipped on a switch. Horrifying images buzzing through his mind, Naruto whirled around on his heel, now intent on dealing destruction. If his eyes could spit poison, his boyfriend would be a mere puddle on the floor. His short skirt fanned at the movement, giving Gaara a great view of his ass.

Which was probably why he didn't duck Naruto's fist.

…

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just fine."

The doctor shook her head in exasperation. The new teacher sat on one of the cots in the infirmary, a pack of ice held to his swelling cheek. He was still smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what happened?"

The door slid open. "Mitzugawa-sensei?"

"Oh dear. What happened?"

"Mit-chan slipped in track today and- what are _you_ doing here?

"Now, Aoi-chan, is that anyway to talk to a teacher?"

Mitzugawa shook her head, this time with a faint smile on her face. Lover's quarrels.

…

-*End*-


End file.
